Walking in a WWE Winter Wonderland
by Leap of fate
Summary: Its Christmas at the WWE, Turkey’s getting fat…& Vince has decided in his infinite wisdom to stick some of our favourite WWE members into a big ole mansion decorated all Christmassy & see what happens! COMPLETE.
1. Baby its Cold Outside

Walking in a WWF Winter Wonderland

*********************************

Chapter 1- Baby it's cold outside

***************************

Disclaimer: U no the drill, I don't own ne characters, Vince, WWFE do, I get no money, don't sue! 

Scene: It's Christmas at the WWF, Turkey's getting fat… and Vince has decided in his infinite wisdom, to stick all the WWF and some alliance members into a big ole mansion, decorated allll Christmassy and see what happens, who will get pressies, who will get mince pie on their faces and what will happen in the season of goodwill to all men and…Austin. Happy holidays everyone!

Superstars involved (More might come later, depending on who I forget!) Hardyz, Lita, Jericho, Rock, Kurt, Austin, Edge, Christian, R.V.D, Dudleys, Stacey K. Trish, Steph, Hurricane Helms, Mighty Molly, DDP, Perry Saturn, Torrie, Tajiri, Taker, Kane, Mick, Debra and many more…possibly

*

/Limo pulls up outside a big ole mansion, with snow falling everywhere and lots of fairy lights, A lot of superstars and huddled outside the mansion, most wearing minimal clothing being this is the WWF/

Vince: /Getting out of limo/ Well, 'tis the season, I don't really expect you to be jolly after spending about 45 minutes in the snow but you could look a little more cheerful Damnit! Now, I don't suppose many of you know why you're here, being you were plucked from your rooms at an obscene time of the morning, (some nodding) 

Kurt: (putting his hand up) Ooo, ooo Mr. McMahon!

Vince: Yes Kurt?

Kurt: We're here so that sorry S.O.B's like Austin don't get in trouble while you're in the Bahamas for Christmas, and that heroes like me can be truly appreciated by all and set a good example at Christmas to all these unappreciative people whose asses I saved at Survivor Series!

Austin: What?

Unseen crowd: WHAT?

Austin: What?

U.C: WHAT?

Austin: WHAT?!

Kurt: Shut up!

Vince:…Uh actually Kurt, it's to boost ratings and I don't have to do a goddamn thing! HAHA!

Kurt: (Admiringly) Wow, you're a genius sir!

Austin: Jackass!

Kurt: Genius!

Austin: Jackass!

Kurt: Genius!

Austin: Jackass!

Kurt: Genius!

Rock: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Y2J: Hey Bitch!

Rock: You ditched all the fans you don't need a popularity line no more, punkass

 Moose humping Jabroni!

Y2J: Still…

Mick: All of you shut up!

Vince: Hey wait a sec? Didn't I fire you? YOU'RE FI-

Mick:(Quickly) I QUIT! (runs off) 

All:….

Vince: Okay then! So you all go and unpack, find your rooms, and have a merry Christmas! Hahaha! (mutters) Dumbasses.

(All watch Vince get into the limo and speed off, then turn to face the doors)

RVD: This is gonna be cool.

Kurt: Yeah, Santa is the best, he loves milk and cookies!

Rock: I think you should shut up now unless you want the Rock to take his stocking, shine it up real nice and shove it-

Jeff: Can we go inside now? I think the rest of me is as blue as my hair!

DDP: That's not a bad thing, that's a good thing (Gives his big, scary smile)

Jeff: Riiight!

Rock: Did you just interrupt the Rock? Let's get one thing straight Jabroni's nobody in-

Y2J: I wonder how big our rooms are?

Rock: Oh that's it! You are asking for it now!

Austin: Do you know what my watch is saying?

Kurt: Do we really care? WOO

Taker: Look Ric Flair wannabe, I deserve some damn respect! Now my ass is freezing here, think about poor Trish and Steph, the gel in their boobs is gonna have frozen!

Jeff: I'll warm 'em up Trish!

Trish: Oooookay… I'm fine thanks Jeff, thanks though!

Steph: Why does no-one wanna warm up mine?

Y2J: Do you want the list?

Austin: WHAT? Listen to me!

U.C: What?

Austin: What? WHAT? WHAT!?

Hurricane: What is up with that?

RVD: Oh it's cool!

Matt: Oh God.

Jeff: Do I look blue to you Matt?

Matt: No Jeff, you are fine.

Stacey: (Bending over) Does my ass look blue?

Matt: Whoa! It looks fine too Stacey

Y2J: Why do girls not do that to me?

Jeff: Oh Jericho that's easy, girls dig us man!

Lita: (Tackling Stacey) YOU SKANKY HO!

Trish: Lemmie help!

Matt: Ladies, please!

DDP: That's not a bad thing-

All: SHUT UP!

Perry: Polar bears eat Christmas cards to save electricity bills!

Christian: What the fuck is with him, seriously?

Edge: Probably listened to your entrance music for too long, too much crap can warp your mind…Now my music on the other hand, REEKS OF AWSOMENESS!

Mighty Molly: Your music citizen Edge, is very provocative as is your ring attire, most of the ladies of the WWF will identify, especially Miss Keibler showing her derrière.

Hurricane: Testify Mighty Molly!

D-von: HEY!

Torrie: Maybe if we all stop ripping off each others lines…

DDP: Torrie, that isn't a ba-

ALL: SHUT UP!!! 

Kurt: Look, lets go inside, I need some warm milk and my teddy!

Rock: The Rock says, God help us, everyone!

*

More up on the 12th, if I get some reviews pwease? You can have some milk and cookies!


	2. Oh Long Unholy Night

Walking In A WWF Winter Wonderland

*********************************

Chapter 2- Oh long Unholy night

******************************

Author's note: Hiya, thanks for all the reviews guys I totally appreciate every one! In response to a few: Okay Rocky's Girl, I live 2 serve Booker T is here indeedy, thanx 4 the suggestions, Shane will appear soon too, well 'Trish' Romance eh? That'd be telling, I am planning on having some holiday romance and kisses under the mistletoe, but I'd spoil the surprise if I said who wouldn't I?! Thanks you guys, character suggestions or ideas are very welcome, someone or something you wanna see then tell me! Happy Holidays!

*

Kurt: (Flinging the doors open) OOOOO! Look how big and shiny it all is!

Austin: Yeah, yeah very frickin' great. I'm freezing my ass of here can we shut the door?

Rock: Look Jabroni's the Rock has dibs on the biggest room, and if y'all don't like it then I might have to take a piece of coal, shine it up re-

Y2J: Oh shut up!

Rock: What have I told you about interrupting Jabroni now you see he- 

Kurt: OOO look how big the fridge is! I could almost fit in there!

Taker: That could be arranged!

DDP: That's not a bad thing, that's a good thing!

Austin: Oh for fucks sake, that's it! I'm gonna shut ya up myself boy!

Rock: (Whining) Everyone keeps interrupting the Rock!

DDP: That's not- (Finds himself being shoved headfirst up a chimney by a pissed off rattlesnake)

Debra: He warned ya.

Austin: What?! Damn WHAT? Damn right!

DDP: (Muffled) That's not a bad thing!

Matt: Damn right it aint.

Kurt: (Tears in eyes) Aww, now how's Santa gonna get down the chimney on Christmas eve?

Steph: (Sighing) Kurt, I think it's time we had a little talk about Santa…

Hurricane: Citizen Stephanie, do not break Citizen Angles delusions about Saint Nicholas it would break his heart.

Steph: HUH?

Y2J: He means SLUT, don't tell the stupid little jackass that Santa is as fake as your tits or it'll make him cry!

Steph: (understanding) OOHHH!

Kurt: WHAT!?

Austin: HEY! WHAT!?

Kurt and U.C: WHAT?

Austin: WHAT!?

Kurt and U.C: WHAT? 

Austin: WHAT! WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?!

Jeff: (tears too) Santa isn't real???

Lita: Well Jeff that depends if Steph's tits are fake doesn't it?

Trish: Which for most of us is yes.

Steph: Oh you two are ones to talk!

Jeff: Buh- but wh-why would Jericho LIEEEE!? 

Y2J: I wouldn't Jeff.

Jeff: Alrighty!

All: HUH?

DDP: That's not-

Austin: Don't make me shove a brush up there too!

DDP: Mmph!

Perry: Elves mate with reindeer to keep the snow from falling on Poland!

Edge: Are you slightly diseased?

Perry: Tapioca pudding is to keep the spies from flying up Vince's bum!

Edge: It'd take quite a lot to stop things from flying up Vince's ass the amount he gets it out!

Steph: Look lets go and find our rooms and meet here later, I think I'm getting a rash standing with you people.

Y2J: Nah I'm sure its just that ultra push up wonder bra with new micro fibred pad it probably chafes, not that you'd need it.

Steph: Well who knows more about being a girl then you bimbo?

Y2J: Certainly not you ho!

Rock: The Rock says quit your whining and lets go! 

Y2J: (Dashing off) I'm having the biggest room!

Rock: Aww man!

/ Stars dash off to find rooms, Jericho in the lead finds door with sign that says biggest room, pulls it off, sticks Jericho's room on and slams it shut in The Rocks face/

Rock: That little roody poo, moose humping piece of trailer park trash!

Y2J: No cussing outside the Ayatollah of rock n' Rolla's room JABRONI!

Rock: I know he didn't just call the Rock Jabroni!

(Sound of screeching tires, slamming doors and running)

Booker T: Whoo! One heck of a hike, the five time WCW champ is here, ahem…TELL ME HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT?!

Rock: Yuh huh he did! Oh god, not you too?

B.T: Yuh huh, me too!

Rock: Stop copying the Rock, evvvvveryone copies the Rock If ya smeeeellll….

B.T: (interrupting) What the Book is COOKIN?

Rock: Oh that does it! (Rock lets out girly squeal and leaps on Booker)

Rock: Rip off, Jabroni, Shane humping, trailer park-

Y2J: Can you think of no better insults than that? How you expect to impress Trish is quite beyond me!

Rock: (Panting, still beating the crap outta Booker) 'Cos, the Rock has Strudel, and NO woman, ya hear the Rock, NO WOMAN can resist the smeeellll of the-

B.T: (Groan) Books Strudel!

Rock: HEY JABRONI! PEOPLES strudel!

Trish: Actually, I was just being friendly… 

Rock: She didn't just say that? Ha see the Rock can do it too!

Trish: Sad people…

Y2J: She didn't just say that?

/Matt and Jeff reach same door at the same time/ 

Matt: Jeff, I got here first, one bed so…

Jeff: Nuh uh, mine!

Matt: Jeff I'm older!

Jeff: I'm younger!

Matt: My goddamn room!

Jeff: Nuh uh!

Matt: Yuh huh!

Lita: Guys

Matt&Jeff: STAY OUTTA IT!

Matt: Why you always take his side?

Lita: Not!

Matt: Are!

Jeff: Is!

Buh Buh Ray: Aren't you glad we don't fight like that D-von?

D-von: Nope

Buh Buh: HUH?

D-von: Ha! Scared ya!

Stacey: You guys are sad, hey Matt, if you are peed with Lita, I could always share your room tonight?

Matt: Umm…

Lita: No! He's fine.

Stacey: I think he can talk for himself.

Lita: Yes and he'd say no isn't that right honey?

Matt: Uhh…

Lita: SEE?

Stacey: He wasn't finished!

Lita: YES he was!

Stacey: Matt?

Matt: Uh…

Jeff: I will Stacey!

Stacey: EWW!

Jeff: Hey!

Stacey&Lita: Well Matt?

Matt: Uhh…

/ Kurt and Austin stood outside a room/ 

Kurt: Well Austin… Guess it's you and me.

Austin: WHAT? This hall aint WHAT?! Big enough for the two of us Olympic jackass!

Kurt: Uh huh, wanna fight for it?

Austin: HEY! Isn't that Santa?

Kurt: OOO! WHERE?

/Turns to find the door slam in his face./

Austin: HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT! HAHAHA! WHAT!?

Kurt: Guess it's the sofa for me… Oh well, near to the fridge and Santa has to come past me! Hope he like Debra's cookies and a fresh carrot! Maybe I should spare some milk…NAH! 

/In the main room, everyone gathered up eating dinner, Booker T keeps flicking peas at Rock, Kurt keeps slurping his milk, Stacey keeps eyeing up Matt opposite, Lita keeps growling at Stacey and scraping her fork, DDP keeps muttering about things not being bad… a stray pea hits Taker next to Rock/

Taker: THAT'S IT!

B.T: (Squeaking) It was the Rock!

Rock: You shut your mouth Mr. T!

Taker: (Screwing up his eyes and bawling) WHY DOES NO-ONE RESPECT ME!!!!

Christian: Lemmie get this straight? You don't think people respect you cos you got HIT BY A PEA?

RVD: Aww it's cool.

M.M: Citizen RVD do you think you have a bit of a problem?

RVD: Nah, it's cool.

Perry: People make up weird stuff to hide secret identities!

Hurricane: Citizen Perry I think you've had a little too much eggnog!

Perry: You're welcome!

/ lots of people clear out to go to their rooms, all left are Kurt, Matt, Stacey, Steph, Booker T and of course DDP/

Lita: Matt you coming to bed?

Matt: I will in a bit, im gonna get some cocoa.

Lita: Okay.

/ Matt gets up and goes to the fridge/

Kurt: Matt! Don't you touch my milk okay (smirks) Its for Santa!

Matt: Uh okay Kurt which is your milk?

Kurt: The ones with labels!

Matt: Uh Kurt, they ALL have labels!

Kurt: I know, don't touch 'em kay?

Matt: (grumble) I'll skip on the cocoa then.

Stacey: (whipping out some mistletoe, closing her eyes and puckering up) Matty…

/ Matt walks straight past her/

Matt: Night guys.

Stacey: (Opens eyes) Damnit!

Kurt: ( walking past to check on milk) OO mistletoe Merry Christmas Stacey, mwah!

Stacey: AAAAHHHHHHHH!

***

I know it's pretty long but the nxt chap will be shorter okay promise? You wouldn't believe how much I wanted 2 fit in! More on the 16th ish.

Thanx

More reviews more cookies, I'll wrestle the milk from that Kurt!


	3. Rocking around the Christmas Trees...

Walking In A WWF Winter Wonderland

*********************************

Chapter 3- Rockin' around the Christmas trees…

***************************************

A.N: Hiya ya'll it's that time again, firstly my response to reviews, Adrienne, I am very glad my story causes you to scare everyone in C.A class, and also 2 most of you, Shane O is coming, be patient! Here comes the money! Thanx 4 suggestions! To Death S. I am very sorry about lack of Kane, he just isn't a very vocal person y'know, but I will make sure to give him a more prominent part, thanx 4 the review. Huntress, the Steph and Jericho is a must have, I mean y'know with all the mistletoe they're bound o get some sometime, and you'll have to wait and see about the Lita/Jeff wont ya? ;) thanx 4 reviewing, all of you! Happy hols!

/It's about midnight, Stacey is STILL scrubbing herself off at the kitchen sink, Steph is sitting on the couch, can't move because Kurt is asleep and lying on her./

Steph: EEW!

Stacey: EWW!

Kurt: Mmmph, miiiiillllk, (snort) gmmmphle (snnnnoooorrrreee) 

Steph: (trying to shake Kurt awake) KURT! You are giving me a dead arm, and you are…EEWW drooling all over my sweater! 

Kurt: Mmm, Santa…

Stacey: FREAKY! How'd I manage to get the little freak to kiss me, he aint anything like Matt! 

/The two girls eye the mistletoe lying on the table suspiciously/

Stacey: Throw it away!

Steph: I aint touching it!

/Just then there is a creak on the stair, the two spin round shocked/

Stacey: Oh Matt thank God!

Matt: Wha? I'm only here for some cocoa, is Kurt asleep?

Steph: (Pointing to conked out Kurt drooling on her arm) Unfortunately!

Matt: Cool, don't tell him about the milk kay?

Stacey: (grabbing mistletoe) MATTY?

Matt: (grabbing his cocoa quickly) Uh Stacey dya know some of your foundation's smudged?

Stacey: EEK! Where? Oh God it's where that stupid Olympic jackass kissed me!

Matt: Wow, you and Kurt, I'd never have guessed, you'll make a great couple!

Stacey: wha- wha- WHAT?!

Austin: HEY! I WHAT?! I HEARD THAT YOU LIL MEALY MOUTHED-WHAT?! BITCH!

Stacey: I would never want Kurt when I could have-

Matt: Night guys.

Stacey: Oh for fucks sake! Can't I ever catch a break?

Kurt: (Jumping up with a start and shining a mini torch at Steph) WHO NICKED MY MILK?!

Steph: Ow, get that thing outta my eye! No one did Kurt, go to bed, I think you popped my tit!

DDP: That's not a bad thing Steph!

Steph: Shuddup or I'll get Austin! 

DDP: EEK!

Kurt: hmm, I can't believe it my milk senses were wrong, how worrying?!

Stacey: Sure Kurt, THAT'S THE WORRYING PART!

*

/The next morning/

B.T: The 5 time WCW champion is awake!

Rock: Oh praise the Lord!

Y2J: Okay, so who is cooking breakfast for the Undisputed champion of the world!

Austin: You WHAT!? You little jackass! You have more balls than a Christmas tree!

Taker: Speakin' of… we aint got a Christmas tree!

Kurt: No Christmas tree?

Jeff: Oh NO!

Kurt: (tears in eyes) so, we have, no Christmas tree, my milk senses are wrong and SANTA CAN'T GET DOWN THE CHIMNEY BECAUSE A FREAK IS UPPPP THHEEEERRRREE!? WAAAAAAA!

Steph: The Olympic crybaby is back!

Y2J: what like you when you lost at Survivor series, waaa, waaa daddy beat my ass! Waaa!

/Sound of screeching tires/

Shane: (singing off key) HERE COMES THE MOOOONNEEYYYY! 

Rock: Oh God!

Shane: (bouncing round Y2J) Don't you bully my sister bimbo!

Y2J: RIIIIGGHHHT, I See you take losing well?

Shane: I see you take having your hair…. Red does you well?

Lita: Aint nothing wrong with redheads! Aint that right Matt?

Matt: Well-

Stacey: Ah, but blondes have more fun! Plus we are cute.

Trish: And sexy.

Stacey: And have nice asses.

Trish: And look good in anything!

Stacey: Or nothing!

Jericho: basically we rock!

The three of them: YEAH!

RVD: Cool.

Jeff: Kane? Are your balls red?

Kane: (Cocking head to one side)……… HUH?

Jeff: well, you're the big red machine and, seeing as though you always wear red, and have quite bad sunburn for a pale dude I was thinking.

Taker: I suggest you shut up now!

Matt: which takes us back to Christmas trees…

Stacey: Matt, dya prefer blondes or redheads?

(Lita and Stacey regard him expectantly)

Matt: Uhh, I like em both the same?

Lita: Bull crap!

DDP: That aint a-

Austin: I'm warning you shit head!

DDP: EEP!

Trish: Yeah Matt blondes are wayyy better!

Stacey: (Winking) We have A LOT of fun

Crazy blonde girl: (Runs in) Yeah, specially when it comes to you Matty, woo!

Kurt: Hey no one woos but me!

Rock: and that stupid Jabroni Ric Flair.

Girl: hey bud this is MY STORY! And if you don't like it I'll kick your ass all the way to new glouchenshire! Call me Matty!(runs off)

Kane: That was surreal.

RVD: Nah it was cool!

Matt: Okay I s'pose I like blondes a liiiitle better!

Stacey: Wahoo! Haha in your face Lita!

Matt: I didn't say I liked YOU better, I said I like blondes!

Stacey: Still…

Kurt: Uh back to Christmas trees people!

Taker: I know! Lets go into the woods and cut us a Christmas tree!

Jeff: But it's scary… and dark in the woods, aint you ever seen the Blair witch?

H.H: I've heard she's quite hospitable.

Perry: People use Christmas trees as dildos when reindeer sparkle like a moggle on a hot autumn day…

Edge: Does he just get weirder and weirder?

Christian: yup.

Edge: Don't talk to me!

Christian: oh PMT!

RVD: Oh PMT RVD wow how cool!

Trish: Freak!

Jeff: I agree, see how much we have in common Trish?

Trish: Erm, no not really.

Christian: well she's Canadian so she must be slow.

Edge: You're Canadian too dipshit!

Christian: Hah, I thought we weren't talking Edge!

Edge: Ohh fuck off!

Taker: C'mon lets go cut down some big ole trees!

*

/Big line of superstars making there way through a darkened forest surrounded by big Christmas trees, being led by Taker, Kurt is wandering at the back/

Christian: …So that explains why I am not really Canadian and am Europe.

H.H: I believe that is European Citizen Christian.

Matt: Dya know that I am the longest reigning American to be EUROPEAN champion ever?

Stacey: (dreamily, looking at Matt with awe) Wow that is so amazing, you are the greatest Matt.

Lita: Yuh huh he is, he is also mine, back off!

Matt: Lita I said we were gonna cool it.

Lita: Yeah but you said-

Matt: I'm gonna go talk to Edge.

Lita: But Matt- (watches as Matt walks off to the front with Stacey close behind)

Perry: (walks up to Lita) mushy peas look like boogers after the sun sets, you're welcome!

Kurt: (further behind, sees something red in a tree trunk) What the hell? AHH! IT'S AN ELF! ONE OF SANTA'S ITSELF WOW!

/Everyone turns round to see Kurt babbling at a tree trunk, shake their heads and walk on/

Kurt: WOW! A REAL ELF!

Elf: Moi name is Eggbert!

Kurt: Eggbert the Elf wow!!!! My god, I am in awe! Dya work for Santa can I have pressies!?

Eggbert: Oi do indeedy, you have been a good little boy haven't ya you wee tinker?

Kurt: an Irish elf, wow!

Eggbert: Oi'm in a spot o bother, moi boot is stuck, oi can't help Santa if I can't get free and I will miss Christmas at the igloo with the kids!

Kurt: of course I will help you Eggy me chum! Can I have pressies if I do?

Eggbert: surely you can me dearie!

/Kurt pulls on the trapped Irish elf and with a pop he's free!/

Eggbert: Thanks, Hahaha sucker! (with another pop he's vanished)

Kurt: Little bastard!

Rock: WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL ARE YOU DOING ALL THE WAY BACK HERE JABRONI THE OTHERS ARE CUTTING THE TREE DOWN NOW!

Kurt: well this little elf called Eggbert told me he was trapped and promised me pressies to free him, did I mention he was Irish then he-

Rock: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!!!!! Hold on a second sparky, the Rock asked what on the blue hell you were doing not your life story, now let the Rock ask you ONE question… ARE YOU INSANE!?

Kurt: (sniffle) WAAAAAA

Rock: Oh I made the little Jabroni cry, c'mon nut job, the others are coming and you are crying over the Rock's bo- QUIT YOUR GODDAMN CRYIN ON THE ROCKS BOOTS JABRONI!

Kurt: I'm SORRY! BUT I'M, I'M TRAUMATISED FOR LIFE!

Y2J: You will be, why the hell are you all the way back here, Kane and Taker pulled down the tree already!

Kurt: JERICHO THIS IRISH ELF TRICKED MEEEE!

Y2J: Okay… I don't care.

Kurt: You'll get nothing but coal!

Austin: Beats the potato on a string I got when I was a kid, at least you can put coal on a fire!

Kane: EEK! (jumping onto Jeff)

Jeff: (squashed under Kane's weight) MMPH.

Trish: Much better.

Matt: I agree.

Stacey: (dreamily) Me too.

Lita: Oh get a hobby!

Stacey: (awe in eyes staring at Matt) I have, it's called Matt!

Blonde Girl: (smacking Stacey with a right hook) BACK OFF ME BOY TOY BIMBO! 

Lita: At last!

Blonde Girl: (Smacks Lita too) You too ho! Love ya Matty. (Runs off)

Stacey: Ow, Matty kiss me better?

Lita: Oh for Gods sake!

Shane: I could kiss you better Lita?

Lita: Gimmie a break!

Y2J: Yeah Shane don't scare her, you and your sister putting yourselves out is too much for us!

Steph: One of these days I'm gonna…

Y2J: gonna what, bash me with your boobs?

Steph: They are surprisingly firm

Y2J: I don't doubt that!

Jeff: It's getting dark, can we get back please?

Rock: Has anyone got a match or lighter?

Kane: (Jumping on Austin) EEEP!

Austin: (muffled) WHAT!?

Rock: It's gonna be a long Christmas!

*

Okay it wasn't a very good chapter I don't think, but review please; as Kurt's milk senses aren't working I'll be able to rustle some up! More on the 20th!


	4. Rudolph the...cold reindeer!

Walking In a WWF Winter Wonderland

*********************************

Chapter 4- Rudolph the…cold reindeer

*********************************

Kurt: (Whining) I'm cold!

Rock: Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! The whole reason we are lost in the goddamn woods is 'cos you and skittle freak over there couldn't cope without a roody poo tree! 

Jeff: Trish, dya wanna snuggle for warmth?

Trish: Tell me you didn't just say that?!

B.T: Hey no ripping off the 5 time, 5 TIME WCW Champion sucka!

Y2J: Back to being a Champion sucka are we? Hey Steph you could take lessons from him!

Buh Buh Ray: If we had tables we could burn em!

D-Von: TESTIFY!

Kane: (Jumps on Buh Buh) EEEK!

Buh Buh: (muffled)STACEY! GET THE TABLES!

Stacey: No way, I'm the Duchess of Mattyville now!

Blonde girl: (popping in) HEY THAT JOB POSITION IS MINE BITCH! (Smack)

Lita: I worry…

B.G: (Smacks Lita too) SHUT UP FOR ONCE! (pops away)

Test (popping up) Hey baby, I'll kiss it better, or you Stacey!

Lita: EWW!

Stacey: Bigger EWW!

Lita: Bigger, bigger EEW!

Stacey: Biggest EEW HA!

Test: You little teases! (pops out)

H.H: Citizen Test appears to have special powers too! They must be fake as only Mighty Molly and I have super powers!

Trish: Maybe the powers of irritation!

Austin: WHAT!?

Trish: I said the powers of IRRITATION!

Austin: WHAT?!

Unseen Crowd: WHAT?!

Austin: WHAT?!

U.C: WHAT?!

Kurt: WHAT?

Jeff: WHAT?

Austin: WHAT?!

All: WHAT?!

Kurt: Shut up!

Austin: HEY! WHAT!? WHAT? WHAT?!?! SHUT UP! Ah, that's better!

All: HUH?

B.T: The 5 time WCW champion is cold!

Rock: We are alllll cold Jabroni!

Jeff: Kurt's fault!

Kurt: NOT!

Jeff: IS!

Kurt: NOT!

Jeff: IS!

 Kurt: NOT!

Jeff: IS!

 Kurt: NOT!

Jeff: IS!

Matt: Shut up or you will get no presents!

Kurt&Jeff: WAAAAA!

Steph: Of course you'll get pressies!

K&J: Phew!

Y2J: I WANNA GO HOME!

Kurt: Gimmie a sec!

/Kurt disappears behind a tree, mumbling, banging and sniffling noises are heard, superstars look scared/confused/

/Behind tree/

Kurt: /Pulling out various things from pockets, throwing them on the ground/ Now where'd I put it… Aha!

/Pulls out large sleigh about as big as a limo, presses a button and some reindeer pop out the front looking cold/

Kurt: Guys!

Rock: WHERE IN THE BLUE HELL DID YOU GET A SLEIGH!?

Perry: Reindeer eat wonderbras to keep the cold from their bottoms as cookies make good umbrellas in summer.

/Reindeer look scared/

Jeff: NOW LOOK! YOU SCARED THEM! (tears in eyes) How could you Perry?

Perry: You're welcome!

Jeff: I AM NOT!

Perry: IS!

Jeff: Am!

Perry: BAA!

Jeff: GRRR

Perry: Moo!

Jeff: WOOF!

Perry: EEEK!

Jeff: I sure told him!

Matt: Sure you did Jeff, sure!

Y2J: Keep taking the pills.

RVD: Yeah take some chill pills, they are cool, but everything's cool when you're RVD! (Doing hand movement)

Y2J: Don't you mean everything's cool when you're the undisputed Champion Y2J? (hand movements)

RVD: Yeah that's cool, but then every-

Austin: WHAT?!

RVD: I said every-

Austin: WHAT?!

U.C: WHAT?!

Kurt: SHUT UP!

RVD: (getting slightly peed) Every-

H.H: Citizen Austin, do you have a hearing impediment of some kind?

Austin: WHAT?! My watch is saying-

U.C: WHAT?!

Y2J: WOULD YOU PLEASE-

Rock: SHUT UP all of you, now the Rock wants some cookies and he wants em NOW (stamps foot)

Trish: Coming Rocky sweetie…

Rock:… EH?

Trish: Debra gave me some of her cookies…

Austin: WHAT?! AHHHHHH! Do you know what my watch is saying?

Matt: It's saying, shut up and can we get on the sleigh now?

Stacey: (whipping out NEW mistletoe) haha now's my chance! I got dibs next to Matty!

Lita: Do you never give up?!

Stacey: Not until I got me some mouth to mouth with Matt!

/Blonde Girl & Eggbert appear/

Eggbert: Oi'm the ghost of oirish Christmas 

Kurt: THAT'S THE LITTLE BASTARD! SEE IM NOT INSANE!

Rock: This proves nothing Jabroni!

Kurt: I thought you were an elf?!

Eggbert: Erm… Oi am an elf, but oi need extra pay so Oi'm filling in.

B.G: I'm the ghost of Christmas present, (smacks Stacey again) WHAT HAVE I SAID!? BACK OFF MY BOY TOY BIMBO!

Stacey: She smudged my make up!

B.G: oh that's it, you are too annoying! (tackles Stacey off the sleigh and starts beating her with a tree branch)

Matt: I'm liking this girl more and more.

B.G: /sits up/ Oh really? You like that do ya? C'mere big boy! Raaa!  

/doesn't bother with mistletoe leaps onto his lap and gets a liplock on Matt/

Eggbert: That's not a bad thing-

Austin: AHHH! MORE OF EM! /tries to hit Eggbert with tree, Eggbert dodges/

Eggbert: Fockin hell you nocking fotter! What got stuck up your chimneeey?

Austin: WHAT?!

B.T: Tell me he did not just say that?

B.G: (mumbling as tongue in Matt's mouth) Yuh huh he did!

Austin: WHAT?!

U.C: WHAT?

Eggbert: You'll get nothing but coal!

Kurt: Told you so!

Austin: WHAT?! (bawling) I WANT PRESSIES!

Kane: EEK! (jumps on Steph, bounces off boobs)

Kane:….OW!

Steph: (muffled) Okay, the world has gone insane.

Shane: you've only just realized that?!

Steph: Yeah!

Kurt: But I'm a good boy, so I get pressies riiiiight?

Eggbert: Erm…. SURE, whatever Kurt!

Kurt: YAY!!!! (singing) Jimmy crack corn and I don't carrrreee, I'm gonna get some pressies!

Jeff: (tears) Will I Mr. Eggbert?

Eggbert: have you been a good boy ya wee tinker?

Jeff: THE BEST EVVVVER!

Eggbert: Alrighty then!

B.G: Just for the record, Matt's been a REEEEAAALLLY GOOD BOY!

Lita: Matt…

Stacey: Nothing works, he is more of a tease than anyone!

Eggbert: Oi think that's moi que. to leave! C'mon Blondey!

Y2J: Huh? I thought you were talkin to me sorry!

Steph: we allll know it's fake Jericho!

Y2J: Well you'd know best then wouldn't ya slut?

Steph:… Yuh huh I would!

B.G: Aww… (tears) But, I don't wanna!

/Eggbert grabs her arm/

Eggbert: Tough titties! (pops away)

Matt: I want her for Christmas!

Lita:…. Matt, this is the last straw… WE'RE OVER!

Matt: Lita! I know, I keep telling you that. We have been for the past week!

Lita:….OH! Well…Fine! I didn't want you anyway!

Stacey: OH! I do, I do!

Matt: Well…tough really.

Rock: Trish… the Rock smells how good your cookin' is!

Trish: I was kidding, they are DEBRA'S cookies member?

Rock:….Well, I smell how good you are COOKIN'( raises eyebrow) EH?

Austin: WHAT?!

Matt: Oh please! Don't go into this again!

Kurt: My reindeer are getting cold, can we go now!

H.H: you know, mighty molly and I could have resolved this situation at any time and flown you back to the mansion with our Hurri-powers!

Rock: Sure Hurri-twat, sure!

Jeff: Don't swear like that at the Hurricane, Santa likes superheroes, you'll go on his bad list!

Rock: Oh boo hoo, The Rock is on Trish's good list so that's all that matters!

/Everyone jumps onto the sleigh/

Kurt: away, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Blitzen, Rudolph, erm… and you others! GO!

*


	5. Tis the night before Christmas...

Walking in a WWF Winter Wonderland

*********************************

Chapter 5- Tis the season

***********************************

/All back at home, regarding the newly decorated tree, only lacking a star/angel on top, Kurt sitting cross legged in front awe in his eyes/

Kurt: It's, Its sooo BEAUTIFUL!

Jeff: Wow! Lemmie put the angel on top!

Kurt: NO! we are having a star on top, a star like me-

DDP: DDP!? And that's not-

Austin: Man, you have a death wish! /Grabs a piece of log from the fire, juggles it a little and shoves it right up the chimney/

DDP: AHHH!

Jeff: That's not a bad thing!

Matt: That's a very GOOD THING!

Austin: don't you lil mealy mouthed sonbitches start!

RVD: It's all cool!

Kurt: /grabs the star and runs towards the tree /haha! No-one will stop me!

Taker: /sticks foot out, trips Kurt up/  I don't think you are respecting my tree boy!

Kurt: YOUR TREE? HUH?!

/ Taker grabs Kurt round the neck, picks him up, goes over to the coffee table and last rides him through the table/

Taker: YOU WILL RESPECT ME AND MY TREE ALL OF YERS!

Jeff: /Scuttles away holding head/ Okay… you don't have to put the angel at the top of the tree…

Taker: MY TREE!

Kane: Technically it's our tree as we BOTH pulled it down bro!

Taker: I don't think you respect me either! / pushes Kane near the fire/

Kane: /Girly shriek, runs outside/ AHHHHH!

Taker: I got a better idea /grabs Jeff, picks him up, and throws him to the top of the gigantic tree/

Jeff: It's tall up here! Someone is a really bad cleaner look at all the cobwebs…

Taker: Good, now I'm goin to bed, no-one disturb the Christmas fairy up there!

RVD: How cool?

/Taker glares at him but lets it go and wanders upstairs/

RVD: Wow, that was close, or as some might say… COOL!

/All look confused at him/

Jeff: oh well, it's Christmas eve, Santa will be here soon and I for one wanted to stay up to meet the good ole St. Nick, so I'll just stay up a little higher than usual!

Matt: You really have a death wish sometimes Jeff!

Steph: Yes and HELLO SANTA ISN'T-

H.H: Citizen Steph, refrain from speaking of the one known as Chris Cringle, especially as the deluded are nigh in the room.

Steph: HUH?

Shane: Hurricane do you even know what you just said?

M.M: Don't disagree with the mighty Hurricane, he is mightier than thou, or even me (strikes dramatic pose) Mighty Molly!

Y2J: Just marry the jerk!

Perry: mild mannered reporters are secret identities for superheroes!

H.H: Erm, look over there everyone

/Hurricane points, everyone looks, Hurricane judo chops Perry in the back of the head, Perry falls over/

Austin: WHAT? I don't see nothing?

Jeff: Hurricane knocked poor Perry out!

H.H: Don't be a tell tale Citizen Jeff, or you will get nothing but coal!

Jeff:…

Rock: what in the blue hell is going on here? It's Christmas eve, already two people are knocked out, one freak is up a tree, another is outside… and the Mighty Molly is obviously in love with the Hurricane! Where is the goodwill?

B.T: He didn't say that say that?! Tell me he did not just say that!?

Y2J: RANDOM! 

Edge: Is that like the ONLY thing you can say? 'cos that reeks of sucktitude!

Christian: Don't use our old E&Cisms dude that is like… a reekasaurus rex!

Edge: What?!

Austin: HEY!

Matt: Please can we NOT go there!

Jeff: Dudes! You are reminiscing, 'tis the season of goodwill to all men… why don't you think about the old days and be jolly, just for one night?

/Edge and Christian go all misty eyed and link arms and run off into the corner/ 

Jeff: AH! The magic of Christmas.

Matt: Jeff what are you babbling on about?

Kurt: /suddenly waking up/ MILK!? Ah! Have I missed Santa, 

Jeff: Not quite yet Kurt! Don't worry the night is young, we will meet him!

Matt: you guys are sad! I'm going to bed.

Austin: Me WHAT me too, I want beer for Christmas!

Stacey: (quietly) I want Matt.

Lita: WHAT?  
Austin: Wh-

Debra: C'mon dear come to bed.

Austin: alright! No one touch my stocking!

Jeff: Now has everyone put their stockings up? Cos no Santa if no stockings!

All: Yes Jeff.

Kurt: alright of to beddy then you wee tinkers!

Jeff: Kurt I believe you are talking like that wee Irish elf!

DDP: That aint a bad thing, that's a good thing- hey I'm not dead!

Jeff: 'Tis the season of goodwill to all men, you are fine here!

/Everyone makes their way upstairs apart from Kurt, Jeff, E&C in the corner Stacey, Steph, Y2J, Perry and DDP of course/

Y2J: Why the hell are you still up SLUT shouldn't you be getting some much needed beauty sleep?

Steph: No I am gonna drink myself into a stupor with eggnog, as is my tradition at Christmas as it is such an awful time of year.

Kurt: Steph! Don't talk like that! Christmas is wonderful! It is the time of goodwill and joy, mistletoe and wine!

Jeff: And cheesy television broadcasts that can only be got away with at Christmas time!

Steph: nah I'll stick with my traditions!

Y2J: Whatever just quit hogging the eggnog!

Kurt: Tis almost 12 o clock Jeff, a magical time approaches!

Jeff: Almost!

Kurt: Stacey what have you asked Santa for this year?

Stacey: Matt… but I wouldn't mind money for some Gucci or Prada!

Steph: I want love, just a different kind-

Y2J: Please don't sing, I'm not quite drunk enough yet!

Kurt: and Jericho has his championships! 

Y2J: indeed!

Jeff: don't rip off Funaki! 

Y2J: I can do what I want for I am THE UNDISPUTED CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!

Steph: Oh jeeze!

Jeff: It'd take a miracle for these two to get along now!

Kurt: But Christmas is the time for miracles Jeff (giggles)

Santa: HO, HO, HO! You are right my boys!

/Jeff and Kurt spin round to see Santa by the fire, a sack at his feet, all the stockings full/

Kurt: OH MY GOD! SANTA! 

Y2J: See slut he's addressing you by your given name, HO, HO, HOOOO!

Steph: (slurred) Argh, you better not shout or cry, blondey, cos Santa is here and he can see the highlights! You mustn't argue or someone will let out that its just a sock rolled up down your pants!

Y2J: HUH? Shut up slut you're drunker than Hunter on a good day!

/All of them glare at Y2J/

Y2J: What too soon?

All:….

Jeff: How'd you get down the chimney?

Santa: Oh that'd be tellin' wouldn't it moi wee tinkers?

Kurt: Wait one collar picking second! I recognize that accent and that cheeky expression!

Jeff: EGGBERT?

Santa: That oi be mateys how are yers?

Kurt: I thought you were an elf?

Jeff: I thought you were the ghost of Oirish Christmas?

Santa: Ah well oi got a promotion!

Y2J: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS AND PROMOTIONS IN THE NORTH POLE?

Steph: (Slurring) Don't knock it till you've tried it!

Santa: You two need some goodwill and Christmas cheer! /gets out some elf dust and throws it over them/

Steph: Jericho I suddenly find you very sexy!

Y2J: Enough talk! Get over here slut!

/Massive liplock and they roll all over the table/

Jeff: There goes the last carton of eggnog!

Kurt: well they certainly aint noticed!

Santa: All roight I tell a loi, Santa is just a bit ill. Nasty bit of the flu goin round! Oi'm filling in! But oi think that what came to pass and what will come to pass is better forgotten, so when this noight is done, you wont remember a thing! So oi suggest you boink loik bunnies that's what oi'd do! Marry Christmas! Ho, Ho, HOOOO! /pops away/

Kurt: WOW!

Jeff: poor Stacey she's conked out on the table and she never got what she wanted, plus I doubt Santa is made of money!

Kurt: The night aint out yet and will someone please cover those two up! MY GOD IM BLIND! Wait, no I'm not!

/Creak on the stair, Matt comes downstairs sleepwalking, grabs Stacey and kisses her, Stacey wakes up, eyes nearly pop out of her head, Matt lets go, wanders back upstairs/

Stacey: WHOA!

Jeff: Isn't Eggbert nice?

Kurt: Not if Lita finds out, OW!

Jeff: Well tonight certainly is special, I think quite a few miracles have come to pass!

Kurt: Yup and we wont remember any of it.

/two sit in silence for a moment/

Both: DAMN!

TBC?

*


	6. I wish it could be Christmas everyday?!

Walking In A WWF Winter Wonderland

*********************************

Chapter 6- Oh I wish it could be Christmas EVERYDAY!

************************************************

A.N: Well my friends, it looks like the end… Christmas day, the WWF has done it's duty while Vince is partayin' in the sun! So this might be a lil bit longer, as it is the end…or is it? If I get some inspiring then maybe not, reviews might help too ;) who knows maybe we could make this an annual tradition? Anyway enough of my soppy rambling… enjoy!

*

Austin: WHAT?! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, WHAT!? GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!

/Steph and Y2J wake up, they are lying on the kitchen table wrapped around each other, Kurt wakes from the coffee table that he is slumped on, a cookie plastered in crumbs to his forehead, Jeff yawns and stretches from the treetop, DDP coughs, everyone thunders down the stairs/

Rock: THE ROCK SAY'S YAHOO!

Lita: Santa has come!

Kurt: You better believe it!

Austin: /ripping open stocking/ OOOOOO I GOT ME SOME STEVEWISERS A WHOLE LOAD OF EM!

Steph: /turning to Y2J/ What did we do last night?

Y2J: Whatever it was slut, it made me mighty sore! And rather tired…

Steph: We…

Y2J: Oh we….

Steph: was I good?

Y2J: No complaints here you must've got loadsa practice after all huh?

Steph: Damn straight.

Y2J: Steph, I know this is a little sudden but… will you marry me?

All: *GASP!

Steph:….YES!

/She leaps onto him again and they start rolling on the table and making out/

/Stacey sidles up to Matt/

Stacey: Thanks for the kiss last night Matty

Matt: My pleasure Stacey.

Stacey: /Getting down on one knee/ Matt will you marry me?

All: *GASP

Matt: It would be my pleasure.

/Matt leaps into Stacey's arms and the two start kissing too/ 

Lita: …..HOLY CRAP!

Shane: Lita will you marry me?

/Lita glances at Matt and Stacey/

Lita: Yes Shane!

All: *GASP

Jeff: Kurt will you marry me?

Kurt: Oh it's true, its damn true

All: Awww

/Kurt and Jeff both sit up/

Both: AHHHH!

Jeff: I had the most awful nightmare, Matt married Stacey and Lita marred Shane!

Kurt: Me too, and Steph and Y2J too! Oh and Jeff? NEVER PROPOSE TO ME, or I'll hand you your ass in a paper bag okay?

Jeff: ….OKAY! WOOOWEEE we had the same dream Kurt, how coincidental!

Kurt: /looks over at Y2J and Steph, who are just waking due to screaming/ Well that still happened…

Steph: Shit! What did we do?

Y2J: dunno, but I'm mighty sore, and hungry…

Steph: I can't believe I…with YOU!

Y2J: Me neither… was I good?

Jeff: STEPH! DON'T MARRY HIM!

Steph&Y2J: HUH?

Kurt: never mind…

Steph: YUK! I can't believe I had so little taste!

Y2J: YOU? You're the SLUT! I'm just another conquest to you, things will never EEEVVVVERRR BE THE SAME NOW!

/Steph Gags and runs off to the bathroom as the rest come downstairs/

Austin: /squeals like little girl and runs to stocking/ BEER! BEER BY THE BARRELFUL! 

Rock: THE ROCK GOT SOME FUNKY SHADES, AND SOME GUCCI SHOES!

Stacey: Aww man!

Taker: /stomps down the stairs, rips open stocking, coal falls everywhere/ THIS ISN'T VERY RESPECTFUL… (starts bawling) SANTA DOESN'T RESPECT ME!!! (note falls out) _r-e-s-p-e-c-t, dunno what that means to me, respect others and you'll soon see, r-e-s-p-e-c-t you are mean so  you wont get any! Santa xxx_

Kane: /Shrieks and crawls away, Kurt hands him his stocking/ Wow water, now I don't need to worry!

Shane: That's the most you've said for a looong time!

Kane: Tis the season!

/Others open theirs, Y2J gets a pin and some cleaning fluid, Matt and Jeff get some new tights and see thru tops, Lita gets a new lip liner, Shane gets a new kendo stick, Steph gets a balloon pump and a top that says, don't touch what you can't afford, RVD gets a bottle of chill pills, Debra gets a new cookie tray, Dudleys get a new table, Edge gets a new leather coat, Christian gets some new shades, Trish gets a cowboy hat and lipgloss, Hurricane Helms gets a new cape, Mighty Molly gets a new head band, Perry gets a new Moppy, etc…/

Y2J: I understand the polish but what's with the pin.

Edge: Dude, it's to pop your inflated ego!

Y2J: Ohhh…

Stacey: I got what I wanted last night…aint that right Matty?

Matt: What?

Austin: OI!

Rock: Shut the hell up!

Y2J: Hey!

Stacey: You kissed me!

Matt: Did not!

Stacey: I got photo proof, /whips out a whip../ Oops wrong pocket! /tries other and pulls out a photo of Matt kissing her/

Jeff: (singing) I saw Matty kissing Stacey k…Underneath the mistletoe last night…what fun it would've been if Lita had only seen… Matty kissin Stacey k laaaast niiiight!

Matt: Shut it pig face!

Jeff: Now, now! Honor thy Brother and sister,

Kurt: That's mother and father dork!

Jeff: Now, now Kurt! Who's the dork eh? Matt aint my daddy! OR ARE YOU?

Matt: Jeff, shut up!

Lita: Matt I am rather upset by all this, shes skanky! 

Trish: Yeah you should've got for someone with a little meat on her bones….

Steph: My services are always available!

Matt: Has the world gone insane?

Shane: I said that two chapters ago!

Jeff: Hey dude, you married my brothers girl!

All: HUH?

Kurt: ignore Him, long night.

/Everyone plays with their toys for a while, Kane goes and starts cooking dinner, so does Shane and Perry follows on hands and knees (?!)

Kane: (back later with a big platter) HI all! Here is my pretty little turkey, tuck in DHARLINGS!

Shane: And I made some nice little veggies, loads of Brussels, gotta put some hair on all those waxed chests!

Perry: WOOF!

Shane: That's right honey!

Steph: AHHHH! I'M TELLING MOM AND DAD WHEN THEY GET BACK THAT YOU'RE BEING SCARY!

Shane: C'mere sexy!

Steph: AHHHHHHHHH!

Austin: WHAT? I'm gonna carve the damn turkey.

Y2J: What gives you the right? I am (strikes dramatic pose) THE UNDISPUTED CHAMP!

Rock: Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!  I am the Rock, I am the PEOPLES CHAMP AND I SHOULD COOK THE TURKEY (leaps onto the table) IF YA SMEEEELLLLLLL WHAT THE ROCK……IS COOKIN? (does eyebrow)

Kurt: (whining) You spilled my milk….

Kane: well sweetie you didn't COOK the turkey did ya?

Jeff: /makes a grab for the carving knife/ Alalalal!

/abruptly stops when Austin sticks it against his head/

Jeff: Okay, you carve it!

Y2J: No me!

Rock: What in the blue hell is up with you!

/All biggest superstars argue and start wrestling on the floor in a heap/

/Perry watches all of them interestedly, looks at the abandoned knife and carves the turkey/

Y2J: Hey! Freak of the forest carved the bird!

Austin: WHAT?

Rock: Hey why should he? I wanted to!

Jeff: /tucking into turkey/ Tough, too late!

/ Everyone tucks into turkey and pulls crackers and then party until night, everyone packs their bags and go outside/

/screech of tires/

Vince: /very tanned/ Hello everyone, I've been watching the ratings of the show and they are through the roof, no need to fire anyone! In fact, I might hire that wee Irish leprechaun and that blonde girl…

Matt: YAY!

Lita: Grr.

Kurt: Well sir, poor Eggbert is probably gonna be a bit busy, all the promotions he gets, he's probably gonna be the Easter bunny next time!

Jeff: See Matt, the Easter bunny is as real as Santa!

Matt: Yes Jeff…

Vince: well everyone say goodbye to one another, you can all get a week off as a reward… NOT! HAHAHA I CRACK MYSELF UP! TIME OFF HAHAHA! /wanders back off to the limo/ SEE YOU ON MONDAY!

/superstars all sigh and Steve sticks his finger up at the retreating limo, Jeff picks up one of Steve's beer's from his open suitcase and lobs it at the limo/

Austin: HEY! WHAT! YOU LIL MEALY MOUTHED SOB IM GONNA GIT YOU! /chases Jeff, who trips over Y2J's championship, which makes him growl and chase Jeff too, the Rock runs after Jericho, Kurt kisses Stacey again, Matt drinks some more of Kurts milk, Perry dances with Shane, Taker pulls a soot covered DDP outta the chimney, Steph grabs Y2J and puts him in another liplock, Kane starts dancing to Steps on his walkman (they live in our memory thanx 4 the music ;) *sniff waaa) Edge and Christian slap on their shades and do a 5 second pose, Lita looks distraught, Stacey tries on Rocks Gucci shoes and DDP says…)

DDP: THAT AINT A BAD THING! THAT'S A GOOD THING AHHH!

RVD: Wow now that's cool!

Steph: Jericho, I'm pregnant! /all stop and turn round/

Y2J: WHAT?

All: *GASP!

DDP: THAT'S NOT A BAD THING, THAT'S A VERY GOOD THING!

Jeff: God bless us, everyone.

Kurt: And to all a good night!

THE END???

Thanks all for reading, for reviewing and for hopefully enjoying it as much as I did, oh and the scary Steps comments is a request from my mate Dan, to commemorate their breakup (if you don't know then don't ask!) and if there is anymore of this, I would be surprised, remember less is more dHarlings, and maybe this can be Christmas tradition huh? Or maybe one some other time, thank you all for your support, suggestions and laughter, and for sticking with this thing. Have the remainder of a great holiday and have a great new year! :D

P.s sorry 4 the abrupt ending and cliffhanger but I was tired and feeling mischievous ;) thanx

xXx 


End file.
